According to the prior art, there is known a vehicular cooperation platform that performs wireless communication between a mobile terminal of a user and an internal control device on a vehicle, allows the internal control device to transmit vehicle information such as a vehicle speed and a battery state, and allows the mobile terminal to display the vehicle information received from the internal control devices on a display device (e.g., see patent literature 1).
Generally, this type of vehicular cooperation platform includes a touch panel provided for the display device placed in the vehicle or provided for the display device of the mobile terminal. The vehicular cooperation platform accepts a user-requested function based on the display on the touch panel and allows the internal control device to perform a control process that implements the function.
Because the control process corresponding to one function includes several tasks, a generally employed configuration is such that a user-requested item is accepted based on the display on the touch panel and the internal control device performs a task corresponding to the item.